L'âme sœur
by Tenchi Manson
Summary: Vous croyez que chacun a son âme sœur ? Qu'il n'y a qu'une personne qui est faite pour nous ? Une seule et unique personne que l'on peut aimer ? Je n'y croyais pas. Mais aujourd'hui j'y crois.


Titre : L'âme sœur

Fandom : E.R. (Urgences) - Episode 21, saison 6

Pairing : Carol / Doug

Mots : 1 067

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, appartient à leurs créateurs.

Résumé : Vous croyez que chacun a son âme sœur ? Qu'il n'y a qu'une personne qui est faite pour nous ? Une seule et unique personne que l'on peut aimer ? Je n'y croyais pas. Mais aujourd'hui j'y crois.

Ecrit le : 17 juillet 2009

NdlA : J'ai toujours adoré cette série, tout au long de ses 15 années d'existence. C'est une grande partie de ma vie, presque la moitié. Quand elle s'est terminée il y a quelques mois, ça m'a fait bizarre. Le dernier épisode a été diffusé sur France 2, avec un final à la hauteur de ces 15 saisons et de l'esprit de la série, mais je n'ai pas encore vraiment réalisé que c'est la fin d'une des plus grandes séries qui aient jamais existé. Et pourtant je l'ai vu 2 fois en VO et 1 fois en VF. Rendez-vous compte, je la regarde depuis 1996, date de sa première diffusion sur France 2. C'était au siècle dernier quand même !

Je pourrais en parler pendant des heures, mais je ne dirai qu'une chose : regardez si vous en avez l'occasion, surtout si vous ne connaissez pas. Moi, je suis accro depuis que j'ai 16 ans, et je le serai toujours. Merci à Michael Chrichton, John Wells, Steven Spielberg, et à tous ceux qui ont travaillé sur ce monument de la télé avec passion. Des tonnes de belles histoires, au plus près de la réalité. A 15 ans d'émotions pures.

* * *

Carol se sentait perdue. Sa vie ne correspondait à rien de ce qu'elle avait imaginé il y avait encore quelques mois. Tout devenait tellement difficile. Doug était parti depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Au début il lui avait terriblement manqué. Son départ l'avait mise dans une colère aveugle. Et puis elle avait découvert sa grossesse, cette grossesse tant attendue. Alors les évènements s'étaient enchaînés, et elle avait un peu moins pensé à lui.

Mais il était toujours là, quelque part dans un coin de sa tête. Qu'est-ce que Doug était en train de faire, que ferait-il dans telle situation, quelle décision prendrait-il... Mais elle se forçait à ne pas penser à lui, elle alimentait sa colère contre lui, ça rendait son absence moins douloureuse, plus supportable. Mais chaque fois qu'elle regardait ses filles, elle le voyait. C'était Tess qui lui ressemblait le plus. Têtue, même regard, même lueur de défi au fond des yeux, mêmes attitudes. C'en était très troublant. Les jumelles Ross lui pompaient son énergie.

Elle était épuisée. Son travail avait perdu de son attrait. Même Chicago avait perdu de son attrait. Tout devenait de plus en plus difficile chaque jour, sans Doug. Elle savait qu'en fréquentant Luka, elle tentait de compenser son absence. Il était gentil, prévenant, et ne l'avait pas abandonnée derrière lui en fuyant dans une autre ville, un autre Etat. Si elle voulait rester honnête, elle se devait d'appuyer sur un point. Doug lui avait demandé de partir avec lui, de le suivre à Seattle. Elle avait refusé tout net, blessée dans sa fierté. Elle ne voulait pas tout quitter pour un homme, qu'il soit Doug Ross ou un autre. Elle tenait à son indépendance, à sa liberté, elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui impose des choix.

Sauf que plus le temps passait, plus elle trouvait ça idiot. A quoi ça rimait de s'accrocher à une décision pareille ? Elle se privait du meilleur compagnon qu'elle ait connu, un homme qu'elle aimait passionnément depuis des années, pour qui elle avait renoncé à un mariage tranquille. Un homme qui avait une éthique, un sens du devoir, une profonde passion pour son métier et qui n'hésitait pas à prendre des risques pour les causes auxquelles il croyait. Et surtout, plus que tout, elle privait ses deux enfants d'un père aimant.

Elle avait affronté seule sa grossesse, son accouchement difficile, son retour à la maison, ses débuts chaotiques de mère, sa peur de mal faire les choses. En écoutant M. O'Brian parler avec amour de sa femme mourant d'un cancer, Carol réalisa ce qui était important. Elle réalisa tout ce dont elle privait sans raison valable sa propre famille : Doug, les jumelles. Elle. A cause de son entêtement et de sa fierté à elle, Doug ratait tous les moments importants de la vie de ses filles. Par sa faute, Tess et Kate ne connaissaient toujours pas leur père. Elle n'avait pas le droit.

"C'est injuste. Je veux avoir une famille." C'était ce que lui avait dit la fille aînée de la famille O'Brian. Une petite fille d'une douzaine d'années, dévastée par la mort lente et douloureuse de sa mère. Cette même phrase, elle l'entendrait peut-être un jour dans la bouche de ses filles à elle. Et quelle justification pourra-t-elle leur donner ?

_"Vous croyez que chacun a son âme sœur ? Qu'il n'y a qu'une personne qui est faite pour nous ? Une seule et unique personne que l'on peut aimer ? Je n'y croyais pas. Mais aujourd'hui j'y crois. Elle était l'amour de ma vie, et jamais plus je n'aimerai quelqu'un comme je l'ai aimée."_

Ces paroles trouvaient un écho en elle. Elle l'aimait. Toujours. Pour toujours. C'était lui son âme sœur. C'était tellement clair aujourd'hui. Tellement évident qu'elle ne pouvait plus le nier, l'enfouir au fond de son cœur ou dans un coin de sa tête. Elle devait le voir. Elle voulait le voir. Il fallait qu'elle sache. La décision s'imposa d'elle-même. Dès qu'elle put, elle chercha Luka. Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça et disparaître, sans lui dire. Ce n'était pas correct, et le jeune Croate ne méritait pas ça.

_ Luka, je ne peux pas dîner avec toi ce soir.

_ D'accord.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Il faut que je sache.

_ Que tu saches quoi ?

Carol le regarda tendrement en souriant, les yeux brillants.

_ S'il est encore amoureux de moi. Parce que... parce que je l'aime. Je l'aime depuis que je l'ai vu, j'avais 23 ans. Il est tout pour moi. Il est ma vie, je me sens épanouie quand il est avec moi et je me sens vide dès qu'on est séparés. C'est le père de mes enfants, et c'est mon âme sœur.

Luka ne comprenait pas, elle le voyait bien. Il ne connaissait pas Doug, il ne connaissait pas leur histoire. Mais il avait passionnément aimé sa femme, il finirait par comprendre et par accepter son choix. Carol n'était pas celle faite pour lui. Celle qui compenserait l'absence de sa première femme. Elle appartenait corps et âme à un autre depuis longtemps.

Le trajet jusqu'à Seattle lui sembla durer une éternité. Le vol n'était pas particulièrement long, mais l'impatience rendait le temps élastique. Les minutes, les heures semblaient s'égrener lentement. Et enfin elle fut devant la maison. Une maison magnifique, qui leur ressemblait. Le cœur battant, elle sonna à la porte. Aucune réponse. Hésitant à peine, elle fit le tour de la maison.

Il était là, au bout de la jetée, s'affairant sur son bateau. Un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit, sa nervosité disparut. Elle avait enfin pris une décision. Et elle savait que cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne. Doug se retourna, et quand il la vit, son sourire si particulier, celui qu'il lui réservait uniquement à elle, s'étala sur son visage. Ils s'approchèrent lentement l'un de l'autre, savourant ce moment si unique. Quand il l'embrassa, ce fut comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Le sentir contre elle, respirer son odeur, tout était magique. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'en rendre compte et mettre sa fierté de côté. Une année pour comprendre ce qu'il représentait pour elle, quelle place il avait dans son âme et dans sa vie. Mais à présent, tout était en place. Dans son cœur, dans sa tête. Tout avait repris un sens.

Doug Ross et Carol Hathaway, c'était pour toujours. Des âmes sœurs.


End file.
